


The Lake's Edge

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslashficlets [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Carol go skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake's Edge

Beth blushed as she stood in front of Carol as they both stood at the edge of the lake. Both women were naked and about to go skinny-dipping. A simple way to beat the Georgia heat that had been around all summer. 

They may have also been slightly intoxicated as well. Having drank a few beers in Carol's car after she had gotten off work after a long shift at the hospital. A place Beth had picked her up at after Carol's insistence that she wanted her too. Wanted to spend time with the blonde girl since Sophia would be at a friend's for the weekend.

"On the count of three we just run in," Beth spoke as she reached for Carol's hand. Squeezing the older woman's hand softly before seeing Carol nod her head in acknowledgement.

Beginning the countdown, Beth barely had time to even move after she got to three. Carol quickly pulling her into a heated kiss that made Beth's body feel even more warm. Warmer than the sun ever could make it feel, as well as sitting off butterflies in the eighteen year old's stomach.

When Carol pulled away, Beth just gave her a questioning look, "We were supposed to go into the water Carol," she laughed though it came out more like a giggle.

"Saw a more tempting thing than the water though," Carol smirked before pulling Beth in for another kiss. Their naked body's soon connecting against each other as the kiss became more heated between the two women.

Beth wasn't sure what she did right to meet a woman like Carol but she was glad she had her and she hoped she didn't lose her anytime soon. Beth only thought soon because a part of her did suspect she and Carol wouldn't last.

Beth was eighteen after all and Carol was nearly forty-two and Carol was also Beth's first anything really. So of course it would fail but at least she was making good memories to look back on later. Like skinny dipping with Carol, except they weren't quite skinny dipping.

They were more just fooling around naked beside the lake's edge.


End file.
